


The Multiverse in TBB

by Tendergingergirl



Series: Sherlock Book Series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tendergingergirl/pseuds/Tendergingergirl
Summary: December 14, 2016





	The Multiverse in TBB

**An Easter Egg.**

Look familiar? _“Iain M. Banks’ latest novel Transition…will jelly your brains in brilliant weirdness. Banks turns political world-building on its head in this exciting tale of an Earth-based multiverse in turmoil…”_

_“Set between the dismantling of the Berlin Wall and the 2008 financial crisis, Transition centres on a shadowy organisation called “The Concern” (also known as “L'Expédience”), and how the workings of this organisation affect the lives of the novel’s multiple narrators and characters. **Banks uses the many-worlds interpretation of quantum mechanics theory to imagine “infinitudes” of parallel realities** , between which The Concern’s agents—known as Transitionaries—can “flit”, intervening in events to produce what The Concern sees as beneficial outcomes for that world. Transitioning, or flitting, is only possible for people with a predisposed talent for such movement, who may only flit after ingesting a mysterious drug called “septus”.  
_

Have they used multiverses in Sherlock? Yes, they have. From @waitingforgarridebs  [the-penultimate-problem-of-sherlock-holmes](http://tendergingergirl.tumblr.com/post/149189361106/the-penultimate-problem-of-sherlock-holmes): ACD alive in  BBC Sherlock

_Many-worlds interpretation Many-worlds implies that all possible alternate histories and futures are real, each representing an actual “world” (or “universe”). In layman’s terms, the hypothesis states there is a very large—perhaps infinite number of universes, and everything that could possibly have happened in our past, but did not, has occurred in the past of some other universe or universes.  
_

**Of course, there would have to be mention of a Cat:** _The quantum-mechanical **“Schrödinger’s cat”** theorem according to the many-worlds interpretation. In this interpretation, every event is a branch point; the cat is both alive and dead, even before the box is opened, but the “alive” and “dead” cats are in different branches of the universe, both of which are equally real, but which do not interact with each other._

Why do this? I guess you could say they did try to give us a head’s up. _  
_

 


End file.
